


Xmas Swing

by Hirfael



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budapest, Christmas, Crossover, Gen, santa
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirfael/pseuds/Hirfael
Summary: Mi a közös a trombitás-fegyveres Santa robotokban és a gyilkos karácsonyfákban? Hogy szeretnek ott felbukkanni, ahol a Doktor is van. Nem ez az első eset, hogy a karácsony meglehetős káosszá változik a Doktor és útitársa körül, és rájuk hárul a feladat, hogy kiderítsék, ki és mi lehet a különös történések hátterében, és hogy időben megállítsák a gonoszt...Kissé megkésett karácsonyi special epizód a 10es Doktor főszereplésével, némi crossoverrel, budapesti helyszínekkel és jellegzetességekkel, és persze azzal a fránya Santa-robottal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Még néhány plusz info:  
> \- Ez az írás egy nagyrészt nem publikus crossover-sorozatom része. A Doktor útitársa a Relikviavadászok történetemben szereplő Rowan Corbitt és Percival Graves lánya, Rowena Lyndal.  
> \- Rowena-nak és a Doktornak ez a harmadik közös útja. Hogy pontosan milyen körülmények között ismerkedtek meg, csapódtak egymás mellé, a jövőben valamikor megírásra kerülhet, egyelőre el van raktározva valahol az ezernyi vázlatom között.  
> \- Mint a többi crossover írásomat, ezt sem kell komolyan venni. Számomra nagyon jó gyakorlat és szórakozás, és én halálosan komolyan veszem ugyan, de sebaj. Ugyanaz vonatkozik rá, mint a többi crossoveremre: különállóan (is) értelmezhető, ugyanakkor az általam alkotott világnak a része.

Bródics Szilvia nem állíthatta, hogy túlságosan odalenne a karácsonyért. No nem mintha nem szerette volna a karácsonyfa fényeit, melyekről maradt még néhány nosztalgikus gyerekkori emlékképe, amit felidézhetett, ha advent ideje alatt átvágott valamelyik téren vagy bekényszerült egy plázába. Azt azonban már rég elismerte magában, hogy még a két tekercs diós bejgli sem éri meg, hogy egy estét végig kelljen ülnie zajos és veszekedős rokonsága körében, ráadásul utólag a bejgli is néhány kilónyi plusszsúlyban köszönt vissza, a derekán meg már így is bosszantó felesleg volt. És karácsony tájékán az emberek még feltűnően bunkóbbak is voltak, az ő tapasztalatai legalább is gyökeresen ellent mondtak a „szeretet ünnepén mindenki kedvesebb” tézisnek. Nagybátyja úgy vélte, mindennek köze van ahhoz, hogy nem megfelelő a stílusa és szeret kötözködni (családi ártalom). Unokanővére pedig bölcsen azt is hozzátette, hogy az emberek talán kedvesebbek lennének vele, ha az általa felemlegetett alkalmakban nem lenne mindig egyetlen közös, igencsak meghatározó tényező: a BKV ellenőri karszalag.

Bródics Szilvia mindenesetre ebben az évben alaposan felkészült a karácsonyra. Kezdte azzal, hogy előre megvette azt két tekercs bejglit a Szamosnál, és magasról téve mindenfajta hagyományra és a mérleg mutatójára is, az egyiket már 17-én megkezdte. Másodszor, már csak azért sem engedte el a bliccelőket (kikérte magának), büszke _„Leszarom, hölgyem/uram”_ mondattal reagálva mindenkinek, aki a büntetésre a karácsonyhoz való bunkó hozzáállásával takarózott. És harmadszor, Szenteste napjára előre bejelentkezett dolgozni a legutolsó működő járat idejéig, biztosítva, hogy lehetőleg már csak akkor kelljen látnia a rokonságot, amikor a fa körül a _Mennyből az angyalt_ éneklik.

Ezzel a megnyugtató gondolattal dőlt hátra december 19-én a 72-es trolibusz egyik ülésén középtájt, figyelve a felszálló utasokat. Úgy összességében sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint tavaly ilyenkor, amikor még egy rázós szakítással is meg kellett birkóznia. Most nem várt rá más kihívás, mint az esetleges bliccelőkkel való veszekedés. (Ki nézi azt, hogy a 72-esen már jó ideje érvényben van az első ajtós felszállás? Hisz ez a sofőr se vetett egy pillantást sem a bérletekre...) Meg a gyerekzsivaj. Na, az még bosszantotta. Amúgy is, miért kellett Mikulástrolikat pakolni minden vonalra? Egész advent alatt minden vonalon kellett járnia legalább egy kivilágított, felcsicsázott csodának, amelyben még Mikulás is volt (ezerszer rondább, mint a tavalyi), meg az őt kísérő elmaradhatatlan angyalka. Nap végére már ragadtak a kapaszkodók, annyi édességtől piszkos gyerekmancs tapogatta össze őket, Szilvia feje pedig állandóan szét akart szakadni, miután dolga végeztével leszállt egy-egy ilyen Mikulástroliról (akinek gyereke volt, annak legalább egyszer ki kellett várnia ezt a járatot, így az állandó tömeg és zaj biztosítva volt).

Meg egyébként is, olyan furcsák voltak ezek a Mikulástrolik. Szilvia lassan több, mint hat éve dolgozott ellenőrként, de olyat sosem pipált még, hogy a Mikulástrolik vezetői előre, szigorúan ki vannak jelölve és más nem is ülhet a volán mögé. Vagy hogy abban az évben nem volt angyalka-válogatás, amely a naiv, állandóan fecsegő diáklányok körében annyira népszerűnek számított. Nem, most a Mikulásokat kísérő angyalka-szerepek előre ki voltak osztva. _„Mondjuk ki akarna egy ilyen ronda Mikulást bámulni egész nap?”_ gondolta Szilvia, miközben hátra sandított az utolsó ülések felé, ahol az említett személy ült. _„Gyerekként én ugyan nem akarnék ennek az ölébe ülni.”_ Való igaz, a Mikulás korábban el volt maszkírozva, nem pedig komplett maszk takarta az arcát. És óriási trombitát se hurcibált magával, amibe még egyszer se fújt bele. Meg legalább szólt néhány szót a gyerekekhez. Az egész furcsa Mikulás-figura emlékeztette őt valamire, valahol már látta ezt a dizájnt, de mindig túl elfoglalt volt ahhoz, hogy az emlékei között kutakodjon, pontosan hol is. Az igazat megvallva, ennyire nem is érdekelte. Szilvia mogorván megvonta a vállát és bekapott egy falat bejglit, miközben egy sivítozó gyerekcsapat rontott fel a trolira, szüleik nagy örömére. _„A mai gyerekek furák. Ezek is furák. Az utóbbi időben itt minden fura.”_ fintorgott.

Nem is tudta, hogy mennyire igaza van.

A gyér forgalom zaja tökéletesen elnyomta azt a különös, semmihez nem hasonlítható hangot, amely a József Attila utca fedett járdaszakasza felől érkezett. Még a kiszűrődő fény sem tűnt fel senkinek (az a néhány csöves, akik a közelben tartózkodtak, túlságosan el voltak foglalva a palackjaikkal), sem pedig az a kék rendőrségi fülke, amely a semmiből jelent meg egy elhanyagolt üvegkirakat és egy bedeszkázott, graffityvel illegálisan lepecsételt beálló között.

A faajtó halk nyikorgás kíséretében kinyílt és a Doktor kidugta rajta a fejét.

\- Csodálatos. - jelentette ki, és miután szélesre tárta az ajtót, nagy lendülettel kilépett, forogva néhányat a lerobbant, sötét átjáróban. - Egy kissé huzatos. Na mit szólsz?

Rowena Lyndal Graves bizonytalanul lépett ki mellé, körbehunyorogva, majd elővéve a varázspálcáját. A Doktor gyorsan elkapta a kezét.

\- Ne, neee. - szólt rá. A nő felvonta a szemöldökét. - Egy _Lumos_ és oda az inkognitódnak. Felveszik a kamerák.

\- Mintha a semmiből előbukkanó TARDIS nem lett volna kicsit sem feltűnő… Kamerák? - nézett rá értetlenül Rowena.

\- Kis felvevő… gépezet izé-bigyók. Amik rögzítik a látottakat, analóg jelek sorozatát érzékelve, amiket aztán az áramkör digitális jelekké alakít át és továbbítja, általában koaxikális kábelen keresztül. Hm… mostanra már kissé elavult. - a Doktor kezdett egyre inkább belelendülni a magyarázatba. Lelkesen pillantott le a nőre. - De régen volt olyan útitársam, aki az 50-es évekből jött…

\- Ebből most nem sokat értettem, ugye tudod? - Rowena lassan körüljárt, mint aki azon tanakodik magában, kilépjen-e az árnyékból abba az ismeretlen, furcsa világba, ami az átjárón túl várhatja. - Szóval a jövőben a muglik ilyesmit is feltalálnak? Ez is egy olyan hely lesz, mint ahova legelőször vittél, űrjárgányokkal meg földönkívüliekkel?

\- Nem teljesen. Pár ezer évvel előrébb vagyunk, a Földön. - válaszolta a Doktor. - 2019, izgalmas év! Nagy-Britanniában csúszik a Brexit, megalakul az Egyesült Államok Űrparancsnoksága, Japánban kezdetét veszi a reiva korszaka. Kigyullad a Notre Dame… az igencsak elszomorított. Na gyere, nézzünk körül!

\- Egy pillanat. - Rowena visszahúzódott a TARDIS-ba, majd néhány pillanattal később az időjárásnak megfelelő öltözetben lépett ki, elegáns téli kabátban és előbb viselt ruhája stílusának megfelelő tartan mintás sálban. - Csak most szólok, hogy nagy eséllyel meg fogsz fázni abban a tornacsukában.

\- Ez egy surranó. - közölte a Doktor, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hidegre tett megjegyzést és elindult az átjáró vége felé. Rowena vállat vont és követte.

Keskeny mellékutcába fordultak le, amely hosszan vezetett előre. Rowena mintha zenét, duruzsoló zsibongást hallott volna nem olyan messziről, a föléjük magasodó szép, belvárosi épületek takarásából.

\- Mindjárt ott is vagyunk. - a Doktor megszaporázta a lépteit, majd ahogy tettek még egy kanyart, megfordult és hátrafelé haladva útitársára mosolygott, aki eddig a járda szélén parkoló autókat bámulta menet közben. - Azt ígértem neked, elviszlek valami igazán jó helyre, ahol nem kell mást csinálnod, csak nézelődnöd meg szuveníreket gyűjtened. Erre pedig mi lenne alkalmasabb egy vásárnál? A vásárok jók… és ez nem is akármilyen. - megtorpant, kitárt karokkal úgy ágaskodva, hogy Rowena még véletlenül se láthasson mögé. - Rowena Lyndal Graves, üdvözöllek a magyar fővárosban, Budapesten, azon belül is a Vörösmarty tér adventi vásárában!

Ahogy elfordult, kihúzva őt maga után a térre, csodálatos látvány tárult Rowena szeme elé. Az egész terület ünnepi díszbe volt öltözve: a fákra és lámpaoszlopokra fényfüzéreket aggattak, középen pedig óriási karácsonyfát állítottak fel, amely a sorokban húzódó takaros bódék sokasága fölé magasodott. Ezekben (már messziről látszott) különböző ajándéktárgyak széles és színes választékát kínálták. Rengeteg ember nézelődött, a bódék által kialakított kis utcácskákban andalogva, a levegőben pedig mindenféle étel csábító illata keringett. Volt színpad is, meg valamilyen érthetetlen okból nagy BUDAPEST felirat, melynek betűi önmagukban kétszer akkorák voltak, mint Rowena, és az emberek folyton fekete, kocka alakú tárgyakat nyújtottak az irányukba vagy közéjük álltak. Ahogy a korán érkező sötétség rátelepedett a városra, az egész csak még gyönyörűbb volt; már csak a szállingózó hó megszokott képe hiányzott az egészből.

\- Odavagyok a kis ajándékboltokért... ez esetben inkább bódékért. - mondta vidáman a Doktor, miközben elvegyültek a tömegben, együtt sodródva azzal. Annyi látnivaló volt, hogy Rowena azt sem tudta, hova nézzen. Egyszer, amikor még gyermek volt, a szülei elvitték az Abszol Útra; emlékezett rá, hogy utoljára akkor bámult így a bőség- és színkavalkád közepette, félve, hogy a végén még le is marad valamiről. Az árusbódék több sorban jöttek egymás után, a legkülönbözőbb portékákat kínálgatva. Voltak ott mindenféle karácsonyi díszek, kézműves ékszerek és kerámiatárgyak, téli ruhadarabok, szappanok, ásványok, édességek, és persze ezerféle étel és ital, amelyek illatától egészen megéhezett. Rowena képtelen volt megállni, hogy megvegyen egy gyönyörű kerámiapoharat emléknek, és csak remélni tudta, hogy nem fog minden egyes standnál elcsábulni. A Doktor mosolyogva figyelte a lelkesedését. - Az európai országok adventi vásárjai mindig nagyon híresek és szépek. Magyarország egy aprócska, sokak által nem ismert állam. A fővárosa gyönyörű, és ha a vásárt meguntuk, érdemes kisétálni a dunapartra, itt van közvetlenül a tér mellett.

\- A szüleim jártak itt egyszer, emlékszem, hogy mesélték. - jutott hirtelen Rowena eszébe. - Pont ezen a téren. De az nagyon rég volt. Doktor, nézd csak! - megtorpant, felmutatva a tér szélén álló hatalmas épületre, melynek minden ablakánál nyitva volt a spaletta, felfedve a mögéjük festett díszes számokat. Rowena huszonnégyet számolt össze belőlük. - Pont december 24. van, karácsonykor jöttünk! Mindjárt itt a Szenteste!

\- Valóban. - a Doktor szeme kissé összeszűkült egy pillanatra, ahogy ő is a számokat figyelte, de amikor újra Rowenára nézett, már nyoma sem volt a pillanatnyi hangulatváltozásnak. - Na, hogy tetszik?

\- Olyan furcsa... - vallotta be a nő. - Az egyik percben még 1902-ben vagyunk és borozgatunk Conan Doyle-lal egy szabadkőműves páholyban, a másikban pedig már több, mint száz évvel később, a jövőben bögrét veszünk egy adventi vásárban. Hogy tudsz te úgy élni, hogy nem sorrendben történnek a dolgok? Hogy van így rend a fejedben?

\- Sehogy. - érkezett a vidám válasz. - Rowena, ettél már valaha kürtőskalácsot?

\- És hogy lehet az, hogy mindenki megért minket és mi is őket? - kérdezősködött tovább Rowena, letörve egy darabot az édességből, amit a Doktor felé nyújtott. - Én nem tudok magyarul.

\- A TARDIS. - felelte teli szájjal a Doktor. - Telepatikus kapcsolatot létesít veled és lefordít mindent. Amit hallasz, amit mondasz.

\- Azt hiszem, értem. - mondta elgondolkodva Rowena és feljebb tolta a szemüvegét, ami kicsit lecsúszott az orrán. Még mindig nem sikerült teljesen megszoknia, hogy szüksége van rá. A Doktor most a vásár egy távolabbi része felé vezette őt, ki a központból, egy másik térre. Rowena egy hatalmas, ezüstösen világító óriáskereket látott a távolban. - Nagyon sokat beszélsz és gyakran zsong tőle a fejem, de most már kezdem érteni, hogy te a tudomány nyelvén fogalmazol, én pedig a mágiáén. Ezek között nem fordít a TARDIS, igaz?

A Doktor elkomolyodó mosollyal rázta meg a fejét.

\- Sajnos nem. Persze mindkettő megfogalmazható a másik nyelven, a mágia a tudományén és fordítva… Kevés olyannal találkoztam, akit az előbbi határoz meg. Karrioniták és hasonlók.

\- Akkor mégsem annyira külön világ a kettő. - állapította meg Rowena, törve még egy darabot a kürtőskalácsból, amit a Doktor felé nyújtott. - Te legalább is mindkettőt érted.

Maguk mögött hagyták az utolsó bódékat is, kényelmesen keresztülsétálva a kisebb parkon, melyben az óriáskerék is állt. Bár már besötétedett, Rowena megállapította, hogy még mindig nagyon sok ember tartózkodik az utcákon. Többségében persze már hazafelé készülődtek vagy a vásárban bóklásztak, és Rowena gyanította, hogy nemsokára a bódék is be fognak zárni, és mindenki hazamegy, hogy a Szentestét otthon, a családjával töltse a karácsonyfa körül, meghitt hangulatban. _„Csak a hó hiányzik.”_ gondolta magában. _„A karácsony valahogy nem az igazi hó nélkül.”_

\- Lesz itt egy hosszabb utca. - jegyezte meg a Doktor, kirántva őt a gondolataiból. - Ha azon megyünk, pont a Bazilikához érünk, a vásár ott folytatódik.

Rowenának feltűnt, mennyire elgondolkodó képpel rágja a kalács végét. Bár túlságosan nem ismerte még különös útitársát, és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy igazán nem is fogja soha, ez az arca kifejezetten nyugtalanítani kezdte őt.

\- Ugye minden rendben? - szólalt meg. A Doktor kérdőn pillantott le rá, mire kihúzta magát és folytatta, egyenesen a témára térve. - Láttam a téren, hogy nem örültél túlzottan a dátumnak. Valami baj van vele? Nem pont karácsonykor akartál jönni?

\- Inkább csak rossz előérzetem van… - dünnyögte a Doktor, miközben elsétáltak egy kétméteres Star Wars IX reklám előtt és ráfordultak az említett hosszú utcára. - Tudod, a karácsonyaim nem szoktak túl jól sikerülni.

Volt valami a tekintetében, amitől Rowena úgy érezte, több is van a kijelentés mögött, mint az elsőre tűnik, valami ki nem mondott, rossz hangulat.

\- Családi dolog? - kérdezett rá bizonytalanul.

\- Áh! - intett élesen a fejével a Doktor és zsebre vágta a kezét, felfelé nézve sétálás közben. - Lássuk csak: Sycorax invázió, Racnoss karácsonyi pók-csillag, emlékzabáló parazita egy rólam állított múzeumban, a Titanic ütközik a TARDIS-szal, óriási cyberman Londonban… - végre lenézett Rowenára, immár egy vigyorral az arcán. - Azt hiszem, ilyenkor mindig belefutok a bajba.

\- Nem csak ilyenkor. - vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő, maga is megkockáztatva egy mosolyt. - Te két lábon járva, önmagadban vonzod a bajt.

\- Lehet ebben valami. - hagyta rá a Doktor. - Emlékszem, egyszer... áh, de ne is beszéljünk erről. Itt vagyunk a Bazilikánál. A város második legmagasabb épülete, a Parlament után.

Az út, amelyen haladtak, tágas térbe torkollt, és valóban, itt folytatódott a karácsonyi vásár, újabb fabódékkal, újabb látnivalókkal. Az árusok mögött hatalmas, gyönyörű épület magasodott. A neoreneszánsz stílusban épült bazilikának két tornya és egy kupolája volt, melyeket most kivilágítottak, előtte pedig szintén egy karácsonyfa állt, csúcsából szétágazó fényfüzérekkel, amelyek behálózták a teret az emberek feje fölött. Rowena most mégsem a Bazilikát nézte, nem is a vásár szépségeit. Titokban fel-felsandított mellette lépkedő útitársára.

A Doktor szinte semmit sem mesélt magáról. Ha úgy adódott, hogy rá terelődött a szó, mesteri módon terelte tovább valamilyen más témára, és bár szinte mindig vidámnak tűnt, energikusnak, lelkesnek és alkalmanként zavarba ejtően közvetlennek, Rowena úgy érezte, emögött ott lappang valamiféle eltemetett mélabú, és a Doktor tekintete gyakran másról árulkodott, mint a mosolya. Különös figura volt, oly különös, megfejthetetlen. És teljességgel kiszámíthatatlan.

\- Nézd csak. - fordult meg hirtelen, hogy Rowena egész összerezzent és egy hógömböt tartott a nő orra elé. - Na, mit szólsz?

A nő elmosolyodott, gyorsan másfelé terelve a gondolatait.

\- Várj csak.

Észrevétlenül kitapogatta a varázspálcáját, a Doktor kezében lévő tárgyra szegezve kabátjának rejtekében. Elmotyogott néhány varázsigét, melynek hatására a hógömbben lévő rénszarvas lassan átváltozott a TARDIS apró másává. A Doktor vidáman nézte, ahogy felkavarodnak körülötte a mű hópelyhek.

\- Nézd, a TARDIS-om! Hát milyen szép vagy! - Rowenára sandított. - Mire ez a mosoly?

\- Irigyellek. - vont vállat a nő.

\- Hm?

\- Ahogy rá tudsz csodálkozni teljesen hétköznapi dolgokra, ahogy örülni tudsz nekik. - válaszolta Rowena a Doktor arcát tanulmányozva. A férfi állta a tekintetét.

\- Rowena, mit szólnál egy kis puncshoz? A vásárokban isteni puncsot lehet kapni.

Már húzta is őt maga után, keresztül a téren. Az italvásárlásra végül mégsem került sor.

Megtorpantak, ahogy éles sikoly, segítségkérő kiáltás hasított a levegőbe. A környék egyetlen pillanat alatt változott meg, több ember pánikszerű menekülésbe kezdett. A Doktor és Rowena összenéztek, majd egyszerre indultak meg futva abba az irányba, amerről a legtöbb ember épp elfele igyekezett: a sikoly irányába. Ahogy átvágtak a tömegen, térdeplő alakot pillantottak meg az egyik vásárosbódé előtt. Az egész nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy terrortámadás, aminek a vásár túlsó végéből tűnhetett, és ez lassan tudatosult a közelben lévő emberekben is. A pánikszerű menekülést felváltotta a kíváncsi nézelődés, egy rendőr a rádióvevőjén magyarázott valamit a központnak, egy árus a mentőket hívta.

\- Gyerünk. - a Doktor elengedte Rowenát, egyenesen odarohanva a földön térdelő nőhöz, aki nem volt egyedül: egy gyermeket tartott az ölében. Rowena megtorpant egy pillanatra, ahogy a látottak tudatosultak benne.

\- Nem tudom, mi történt. - az idegen nő teljesen pánikban volt. Sírva nézett a Doktorra, aki leguggolt mellé, a gyermek homlokára téve a kezét. - Az egyik pillanatról a másikra elesett, és… kérem, segítsen! A kisfiam!

A Doktor vizsgálódva hajolt közelebb, felvéve a szemüvegét. Rowena csatlakozott hozzá, figyelve, ahogy ténykedik, miközben olyan arckifejezéssel vonja össze a szemöldökét, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki. A kisfiú nem lehetett több, mint tíz éves. Első ránézésre úgy tűnt, mintha egyszerűen elájult volna, de a Doktor tekintete nagyon arról árulkodott, hogy ő ennél többet lát a dologba. Rowena várakozva és aggodalommal nézte a Doktort, miközben a tömegben valaki kijelentette, hogy a mentő már úton van.

\- Doktor, mondd, hogy nincs baj. - suttogta Rowena. - Ugye rendbe fog jönni?

\- Hmmm… - a Doktor megvakarta az orrát, a gyermek anyjára nézve. - Mondja el, mi történt.

\- Leszálltunk a trolibuszról… akkor még minden rendben volt. - mesélte el-elakadó hangon a nő. - Meg akartuk nézni a vásárt. Még sosem fordult elő, hogy ilyen hirtelen rosszul lett volna, még sosem ájult el. Nem volt semmi előjele, nem panaszkodott, hogy nincs jól, vagy bármi… Aztán amikor ide értünk, hirtelen remegni kezdett és… te jó ég, ez meg mi?

Mindenki a gyerek felé kapta a fejét. A fiú szája résnyire felnyílt, és egy sóhaj kíséretében élénkzöld lehellet tört fel a tüdejéből. Rowena elkerekedett szemmel figyelte a jelenséget, a közelben álló emberek felzúdultak, izgatott duruzsolással kezdtek el egyszerre beszélni. A Doktor azonnal előkapta a szónikus csavarhúzóját a zsebéből és az eloszló zöld felhő felé irányította. Rowena a zokogó anyuka vállát simogatta, próbálva megnyugtatni őt, amikor hirtelen különös érzése támadt, mintha valaki figyelné őket. Persze elég sokan bámészkodtak, de ez valahogy más volt. Gyanakodva, óvatosan nézett körbe, és végül észre is vette a zavaró tényezőt: a bódék végénél, félig takarásban egy angyalkajelmezt viselő fiatal nő leskelődött. Rowena szeme enyhén összeszűkült; első ránézésre a jelmezes lány teljesen ártalmatlannak tűnt, egynek a sok kíváncsiskodó közül, és mégis, Rowenát valahogy nyugtalanság öntötte el, ahogy ránézett, valami megmagyarázhatatlan rossz hangulat. Valamiért azonnal az volt az első gondolata, hogy az illető rosszban sántikál. Nem vette észre, hogy Rowena kiszúrta őt, túlságosan lekötötte a Doktor és a gyermek figyelése, Rowena érzékei pedig riadót fújtak…

A Doktor a csavarhúzóval alaposan megvizsgálta az eloszló zöld felhőt, a levegőt, az ájult gyermeket. Az anyja és a közelben állók elkerekedett szemmel nézték, ahogy ügyködik, egy pillanatra sem nyugodva.

\- Ez igazán érdekes. - dünnyögte, felnyújtózva, majd ismét lejjebb eresztve a szónikus csavarhúzót, inkább csak magához beszélve. - Ez biztos, hogy nem földi eredetű. Valamire reagál a szervezete, ez okozza az ájulást, és a kilélegzett színes levegőt is, valahogy belekerült a szervezetébe az idegen anyag, de hogyan… Ahh! - kiáltott fel, hogy a közelben állók élesen összerezzentek. Lendületesen húzta ki magát. - Meg is van, mi lehetsz… és ha valóban _az_ , akkor az okozóid sincsenek messze. Légy óvatos, Rowena, ha bármi gyanúsat észlelsz a közelben… - a Doktor elhallgatott, kapkodva, forogva nézve körbe. A körülötte álló emberek összezavarodva, megrökönyödve bámulták őt, miközben a háttérben felharsant egy közeledő mentőautó szirénája. Az, akit megszólított, pedig nem volt sehol. - Rowena?

Rowena Lyndal Graves nem tartotta magát különösebben bátor személynek. Ugyanakkor igencsak okos volt. Ráadásul az apja, Percival Graves legendás aurorparancsnok volt, akárcsak a felmenői nagy része, ő pedig jócskán örökölt a Graves család tagjaira jellemző megfigyelőképességből, rátermettségből és abból, hogyan vegye észre azt, aki rosszban sántikál (ez a képesség igencsak hasznosnak bizonyult abban az esetben is, amikor valamelyik diákja puskázni készült az óráján). Esetében mindezen tulajdonságok társultak a Corbittok (édesanyja családja) kíváncsiságával, önfejűségével és tettrekészségével is, így nem volt kérdés, hogy amint az általa kiszúrt gyanús alak távozott a vásár helyszínéről, ő észrevétlenül a nyomába szegődött.

A Doktornak nem tudott szólni; túl gyorsan történt minden, feltűnő lett volna, és a férfit így is teljesen lefoglalta a különös történések azonosítása, őt pedig az, hogy igazat adjon a megérzésének. Így hát varázspálcáját szorongatva a kabátja rejtekében, óvatosan és a közlekedő emberek között elvegyülve haladt végig a főút mellett, amerre az angyalkaruhás lány sietett. Fogalma sem volt, pontosan merre megy, de egyelőre nem is foglalkozott azzal, hogy figyelje az útvonalat. Sálját kissé az arcába húzta és nem tévesztette szem elől az előtte haladó alakot.

Az nem ment túlságosan messzire. A következő kereszteződésig követte csak a főút vonalát, aztán egy nyitottabb térre ért ki, ami egy járműállomásnak tűnt (Rowena látta is a metró jelzést középen, valamint a tér szélén parkoló piros trolibuszokat), itt lefordult balra. Rowena figyelte, ahogy odamegy az egyik trolibuszhoz. Ez utóbbi eléggé feltűnő jelenség volt, ugyanis teljes hosszában világító karácsonyi égőkkel rakták tele, mintha csak az ünnepre díszítették volna fel, különleges járatként. Rowena hunyorogva próbált belesni az ablakain, és a jármű hátsó részében egy Mikulásruhát is kiszúrt egy villanás erejéig. Visszafordult, hogy tovább figyelje az angyalkajelmezest, de legnagyobb döbbenetére az eltűnt. Már nem volt ott a jármű orránál, ahol az előbb megtorpant, és ahogy a fejét kapkodva körülnézett, Rowena nem látta őt a tér más pontján sem, se az épp bezárni készülő kisbolt előtt, se a megállóban, ahol izgatott gyerekcsapat várta, hogy a feldíszített trolibusz kiguruljon és ők felszállhassanak.

Egy villanást észlelt a szeme sarkából, összerezzent. A következő pillanatban apró szúrást érzett a jobb karján. Odafordult volna, hogy megnézze, mi az, elhessegesse a bosszantó valamit, de _nem tudott_. Képtelen volt rá, hogy megmozduljon; a teste egyszerűen nem akart engedelmeskedni neki, mintha hirtelen sóbálvány átokkal sújtották volna. Mielőtt igazán pánikba eshetett volna, hogy mégis mi történt, az angyalkajelmezes lány alakja suhant be oldalról a látóterébe.

\- Csak egy kis bénító méreg, ne aggódj. - duruzsolta, erélyesen megragadva Rowena karjait és előre tolva őt. Rowena döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy lábai engedelmeskednek és ő elindul, amerre az idegen kormányozza őt. - Összezavarja a jeleket a testedben, így az agyad nem tudja kontrollálni a mozdulatokat, kiadni a megszokott parancsokat. De ne aggódj, mozogni azért képes vagy… ha más irányít. Bosszantó érzés, tudom, de nem szeretem, ha valaki követ engem.

Szóval észrevette. Rowena minden erejével igyekezett, hogy visszavegye az uralmat a mozdulatai felett, de hiába összpontosított, képtelen volt ellenállni. Csak a tekintete járt körbe, azt tudta irányítani, de hiába bámult mindenfelé kétségbeesetten, nem látott semmit, ami kihúzhatta volna a bajból, és főképp nem látta azt, aki megmenthette volna őt, aki tudta volna, ilyen esetben mit lehet tenni... Bármit is művelt vele az angyalkajelmezes, igaza volt, és most teljesen ő irányította Rowenát, egyenesen a kivilágított jármű felé terelve a nőt. Rowena pedig átkozta magát az ostobaságáért, hogy még csak nem is szólt a Doktornak.

Az angyalkajelmezes megtorpant vele, ahogy a járműhöz ért. A sofőr egy mordulás kíséretében kinyitotta nekik az első ajtót, de mielőtt Rowena vad pislogással megpróbálhatta volna a tudtára adni, hogy bajban van, egyenesen a fogvatartójához fordult.

\- Minek hoztad ide ezt a humánt?

\- Követett. - magyarázta a másik, feltolva Rowenát a járműre. Immár nem volt kérdés, hogy összejátszanak. - Egy kölyök valamiért rosszul lett, miután leszállt innen, ennek itt pedig feltűnt. Nem hagyhattam, hogy kiderüljön.

A sofőr furcsa, embertől szokatlan hangon szisszent fel, Rowena arcába bámulva. A nő szaporábban vette a levegőt, de másképp nem tudott reagálni az őt lassan elöntő pánikra.

\- Ültesd fel hátra a Santa mellé. - mondta végül a sofőr. - Ez az utolsó mai járat és a megállóban már fel akarnak szállni. Ha ezzel végeztünk, elintézzük őt is. Addig úgysem fog tudni mit csinálni.

Az angyalkajelmezes biccentett, hátrafelé terelve Rowenát a jármű végébe, míg a sofőr egy újabb szisszenés kíséretében becsukta az ajtót, beindította a járművet és kikanyarodott a megálló felé. Az trolibusz belülről is úgy ki volt díszítve, mint kívülről: a kapaszkodókat lefestették, néhány dísz is lógott össze-vissza, és valóban volt Mikulás is, igaz, ahogy leültették őt vele szembe, a hátulsó négyes ülés egyikére, Rowena megállapította, hogy még sosem látott ilyen ronda példányt. Olyan volt, mint egy bábu, az arcát furcsa, már-már ijesztő maszk takarta, és semmi életszerű nem volt benne. Rowena el sem tudta képzelni, hogy bárki is oda akarjon menni hozzá (eddigre kezdte összerakni magában, hogy eredetileg valamiféle gyermekeket szórakoztató, karácsonyi hangulatot fokozó funkciót tölthet be a feldíszített jármű a Mikulással és az angyalkával). Neki azonban nem volt választása, ott kellett ülnie a menetiránynak háttal, miközben az angyalkajelmezes is helyet foglalt mellette, mintha semmi sem történt volna, ő pedig csak arra volt képes, hogy körbenézzen, már amennyire tudott. Érezte, ahogy lefékeznek a megállónál, hallotta, ahogy nyílik az első ajtó és a gyermekek zsibongva szállnak fel, hátra, a Mikuláshoz igyekezve, hallotta az indulást jelző csengőt. És senki nem is sejthette, hogy ő az akarata ellenére ül ott, hogy az egész járművel, a sofőrrel, az angyalkával és kiváltképp a Santával valami nincs rendben. A magára való haragudást és a helyzetnek kijáró ijedtséget lassan kezdte felváltani valami másféle érzés, a kétségbeesésé. Mi fog most történni vele? Mi ez az egész?

Legszívesebben felkiáltott volna, ahogy ismerős alak lendült felé hirtelen, az ablak túloldalán. A Doktor mégis észrevette, hogy eltűnt, és utána eredt... A tekintetük találkozott, a Doktor pedig az üveget tapogatva igyekezett tenni valamit, hiába. Az ajtók bezáródtak, a trolibusz pedig elindult, hátrahagyva őt. Ahogy elkanyarodtak, rátérve a főúti forgalomra, Rowena még látta a Doktort, ahogy ott áll a megállónál, a nevét kiáltva...

_folytatás hamarosan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Doktor és Rowena útja ebben a részletben: József Attila utca -> Dorottya utca -> Vörösmarty tér -> Deák Ferenc utca -> Deák Ferenc tér -> Erzsébet tér -> Hercegprímás utca -> Szent István Bazilika -> Bajcsy-Zsilinszky út -> Arany János utca, trolimegálló
> 
> Részek, amelyekre a Doktor utal a karácsony kapcsán: The Christmas Invasion, The Runaway Bride, The Forgotten, Voyage of the Damned, The Next Doctor


	2. Chapter 2

Egyszer egy kviddicsmérkőzésen telibe találta őt egy jól megküldött gurkó. A csapatával győzelemre álltak, ő pedig egy karnyújtásnyira volt a cikesztől. Annyira az apró labdácska elkapására koncentrált, hogy észre sem vette azt, ami mindenki más számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy az ellenfél terelője is kiszúrta a szándékát. Ez a történet fájdalmas és megalázó tapasztalat volt Rowena számára, de korántsem annyira, mint ahogy most érezte magát, amikor hasonló körülmények közül jelenlegi, igencsak reménytelen helyzetében kötött ki.

A félelem lassan, alattomosan vette át az uralmat rajta. Bármilyen mérget is adtak be neki, teljesen lebénította őt. Még sosem volt ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben, és ez rettegéssel töltötte el; nem tudott ellenállni, még csak segítséget sem tudott kérni, jelezni, hogy bajban van. Csak ült ott mozdulatlanul, ahova lenyomták, és kívülről teljesen úgy festett, mint egy utas, aki mélyen a gondolataiba temetkezik. Senki sem figyelt oda rá, senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Csak a tekintete volt szabad: próbálta figyelni, mi történik, merre mennek, hátha felcsillan valamiféle apró lehetőség, bármi, ami segíthet rajta. Hiába. Kilátástalan helyzetben volt, veszélyben és egyedül.

_„A Doktor el fog jönni.”_ gondolta, próbálva ebbe az egyetlen kijelentésbe kapaszkodni, mintha biztosabb dolog nem lenne a világon. _„Ha sikerült is lerázniuk a megállóban, nem fog itt hagyni, kitalál valamit. Mindig kitalál valamit, mindig eljön.”_ Hiszen eljött aznap is, amikor először találkozott vele. Amiről még mindig úgy érezte, hogy a Doktor számára nem az első találkozás volt, valami történt előtte, amiről sosem beszélt neki. De most nem is ez számított; csak a tudat, a remény, hogy a Doktor nem fogja feladni és eljön érte.

A rémület mellett szinte már csodálkozott azon, hogy a trolibusz utasai nem hallják a szívének őrült zakatolását, nem látják felgyorsult lélegzésétől megremegő vállait. Az emberek figyelmét teljesen lefoglalta a vele szemben ülő Mikulás és kísérete. A zsibongás nem akart szűnni körülöttük, a gyerekek sorra, egymás után másztak fel az ijesztő maszkos Mikulás ölébe, aki egyetlen szót sem szólt. Az angyalkaruhás lány csevegett mindenkivel, Rowenára pedig ügyet sem vetett senki.

A trolibusz hosszan kanyargott a belvárosban, forgalmas és kivilágított főutakon, és szűkebb, sötétbe boruló utcákon haladva. Az utasok a megállókban rendszerint cserélődtek, bár nem volt akkora tömeg, mint ami egy átlagos napon lehetett; az emberek már hazafelé igyekeztek, sokan valószínűleg csak karácsonyi programként szálltak még fel az utolsó járatra, gyerekeik kedvéért. Rowena már elvesztette a fonalat, hol járnak, mióta lehetnek úton. Fásult tehetetlenséggel igyekezett valamennyire elnyomni a félelmét, kibámulva az ablakon, mintha az idegen környezet látványában keresné a menekülést vagy legalább is valamiféle vigaszt.

\- Aztán jó gyerek legyél! - csivitelte Rowena mellett az angyalkajelmezes, ahogy egy kislány fülig érő szájjal mászott ki a Mikulás öléből, kezében az ajándékba kapott világító végű tollat szorongatva. - Ki a következő?

\- Majd én!

Rowena szíve hatalmasat dobbant az egyáltalán nem várt, ismerős hangra, és ha tudott volna, felkiált a meglepettségtől és az örömtől, amely hihetetlen erővel lángolt fel benne.

A Doktor kivált az utasok közül, előre lépve és érdeklődve nézve végig Rowena, az angyalkajelmezes és a Mikulás hármasán. Rowena tekintete felragyogott a férfi láttán, a többi jelenlévő azonban teljesen másképp reagált: értetlen felzúdulással és gyanakvóan összeszűkülő szemekkel (az angyalkajelmezes lányt illetően). A Doktor egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát. Energikusan fellendült az ülésekhez és nagy vigyorral beleült a Mikulás ölébe.

\- Ilyesmire még sosem volt lehetőségem. - magyarázta neki vidáman, egy pillanatnyi figyelmet sem szentelve a troli közönségének, amely most egy emberként bámulta őt döbbenten és megütközve. - Ez rettentően izgalmas! És, hogy őszinte legyek, érdekes, nagyon érdekes.

\- Parancsol? - kérdezett rá az angyalkaruhás. Rowena tehetetlenül pislogott. Figyelmeztetni akarta a Doktort, minden erejével figyelmeztetni, hogy a lány veszélyes, hogy vigyázzon, de továbbra sem tudott se mozdulni, se beszélni.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem kívánok különösebben zavarni. De ha már itt a karácsony… Nekem most csak egy kívánságom van. - mosolygott szélesen a Doktor, belebámulva a Mikulás képébe, majd arca az egyik pillanatról a másikra komorodott el, szinte már fenyegetővé válva. Ahogy folytatta, a hangjában már nyoma sem volt a korábbi lelkességnek, tekintete Rowena irányába villant, majd az angyalkajelmezes lányon állapodott meg. - Áruld el, hogy mit tettél a barátommal és engedd el őt, mert ha bármi baja esik, abból nagyon rosszul fogsz kijönni.

Csend borult a trolibuszra. Odakintről tisztán hallatszott a forgalom beszűrődő zaja, ahogy az ajtók kinyíltak a következő megállónál és az utasok számottevő része gyorsan és megkönnyebbülve leszállt a járműről. Az angyalkajelmezes lány idegesen nevetett fel.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszél.

\- Lássuk csak. - hajolt előrébb a Doktor, hunyorogva tanulmányozva őt, a levegőbe szagolva. - Kezdjük azzal, hogy pont az orrom előtt ment el a troli és kis segítséget kellett igényelnem, hogy beérjem, pedig úgy fel akartam szállni. Persze az én hibám, hogy lekéstem, kissé elkalandoztam a vásárban. Idegen anyagot észlelni emberi környezetben… nem mindennapi dolog. Én persze ilyenkor azonnal elkezdek gyanakodni, régi rossz szokás, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok megállni, hogy ne nézzek bele jobban.

_„Ez így igaz.”_ gondolta Rowena. Egyre bosszantóbbnak találta, hogy képtelen mozogni, és noha a Doktor váratlan felbukkanása, jelenléte megnyugtatta valamelyest, továbbra is aggódott és össze volt zavarodva. Nem tudta, a férfi pontosan mire készül, és segíteni sem tudott neki. Azt azonban úgy érezte, a Doktor máris sokkal többet tud, mint ő. _„Már megint fejjel előre ront neki a veszélynek, teljesen őrült.”_

\- Egy gyerek rosszul lesz a vásárban és idegen létforma jeleit mutatja, a barátomat megbénítják és elrabolják egy kivilágított trolibusszal… Ó és még valami! - a Doktor a zakója belső zsebében turkált. - Ha ilyen Santát látok valahol… nos, akkor már tudom, hogy ott valami nagyon nincs rendben. Hoppá! - előkapta a szónikus csavarhúzóját, még egyszer a Mikulásra vigyorgott, majd egyenesen a maszk felé irányította az eszközt.

Többen felkiáltottak a döbbenettől és a rémülettől, és Rowena is így tett volna, mindenesetre elkerekedett a szeme, ahogy a mikulásmaszk mögött vadul szikrázni kezdett valami, majd elpattant és füst kígyózott elő. A Doktor lazán pöccintette hátra a csuklyát a csavarhúzó végével, majd nyugodtan levette a maszkot is, felfedve, ami alatta volt. A jelenlévők ismét felzúdultak. A maszk egy arctalan, hidegen csillogó fém felület volt, egy gépezet, amelyet a Doktor csavarhúzója most teljesen működésképtelenné tett, de Rowenának még így is a hideg futott végig a hátán. _„Végig ez volt alatta? Doktor, mi ez az egész, mi folyik itt?”_

\- Ennek az ölébe ültették a gyerekeket? - hördült fel egy asszony, egészen az utolsó kapaszkodókig hátrálva.

\- Ez… ez egy robot. Láttam már ilyet a tévében. - csendült egy izgatott női hang. - Tudtam én, hogy valami nincs rendben ezekkel, én már az első naptól kezdve tudtam. Maga pedig… maga tényleg… Úristen!!

Rowena sokat adott volna érte, ha arra tud fordulni. A Doktor odabiccentett a hang gazdájának, ismét átvéve a szót.

\- Na de kinek lenne szüksége Mikulásrobotra, amikor köztudott, hogy azokat idegenek használják információszerzésre, általában inváziós műveletek előtti beolvadásra más bolygókon? Ötlet? - nézett kérdőn az utasokra, majd tekintete az angyalkaruháson állapodott meg. - Lássuk csak. Enyhe hüllőszag és az a fülbizsergető sziszegő beszéd, a csavarhúzóm által jelzett hologram-álca, na és a mérgek… A mérgek! Véletlenül ismerek egy fajt, ami igazán jól ért a különböző mérgekhez, mivel maga is képes létrehozni egy olyan különleges kivonatot, ami a levegőbe kerülve zöld páraként oszlik el. De hol is láttam ilyet? Megvan, a vásárban. - Rowenára kacsintott. - És véletlenül ennek a fajnak még hüllőszaga is van. Talán itt is lennének ilyen alakok? Neeeem… - fintorgott, majd egy gyors mozdulattal az angyalkajelmezesre szegezte a szónikus csavarhúzót. - Dehogynem!

Az angyalkajelmezes lány egész alakja vibrálni kezdett, mint valami rossz diafilm. Majd úgy, ahogy volt, elmosódott, eltüntetve a teljes képet, és ahogy álcája megszűnt, helyette egy egészen más lény körvonalai rajzolódtak ki. Valamivel alacsonyabb lehetett, mint egy ember, de a legszembetűnőbbek a furcsán hüllőszerű jegyei voltak, amelyek teljesen groteszkké tették a figuráját: a sárgásbarna, pikkelyes bőr, sárga szem, természetellenes tartása és arányai, melyektől úgy nézett ki, mint egy ember és egy hüllő némileg félresikerült keresztezése. Rowena még sosem látott hasonló létformát, és a reakciók hallatán fel sem merült benne, hogy a trolibusz utasai másképp lennének ezzel. A döbbenet okozta sokk egyelőre kellőre lefagyasztotta az embereket, késleltetve a reakcióidejüket és a várható hisztériát.

\- Háhh! Egy qestrin! - kiáltotta diadalmasan a Doktor. A lény felpattanva, gyilkosan meredt rá.

\- Nem csak egy… - sziszegte, kivillantva vékony, villás végű nyelvét, és villámgyorsan mozdult. Rowena az őt lebénító méreg miatt nem láthatta rendesen, ugyanakkor a trolibusz hátsó ablakának tükröződéséből ki tudta venni, hogy meglepően gyorsan és ügyesen fut fel a kapaszkodókon át a jármű tetejére, a plafonon lévő vészkijárathoz, hogy ott megtorpanva még egyszer lenézzen a Doktorra és az utasokra. Ezzel egyidejűleg a troli hatalmasat rándult. Elől valaki felsikoltott, majd üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott, és a jármű teljes sebességgel átrobogott a piroson, keresztül egy fűúton, épphogy elkerülve az ott elinduló forgalmat. Most már többen is sikoltoztak.

\- Ó… - a Doktor előre meredt. - A sofőr is az volt.

Kitört a pánik. Minden pillanatok leforgása alatt történt: a tapasztaltak alapján a trolivezető a bajt és társa lelepleződését látva egész egyszerűen meglépett az ablakon át, elhagyva a vezetőfülkét és így a jármű irányítás nélkül haladt tovább. Eközben a tetőn lévő lény felnyitotta a vészkijáratot és kisurrant rajta, a Doktor pedig végre eszmélt és felpattant. Odahajolt Rowenához.

\- Mindjárt visszajövök. - ígérte, egy pillanatra két kezébe fogva a nő arcát, aztán már robogott is előre a vezetőfülkéhez. Rowena látta az ablaküvegben a hosszú kabátját, ahogy az ajtónál ügyködik, valószínűleg megpróbálta kinyitni a szónikus csavarhúzóval. A troli tovább robogott, ki tudja, hova, de a sikoltozások alapján nem éppen biztonságos irányba. A Doktor mellett álló egyik személy betörte a fülke ablakát… Rowena szorosan behunyta a szemét, ahogy még egy épület mellett száguldottak el, nagyot zökkenve, ahogy felhajtottak a járdára…

A következő pillanatban a troli élesen oldalra kanyarodott, épphogy kitérve a frontális ütközés elől. Rowena majdnem leborult az ülésről, ahogy a jármű egy újabb zökkenéssel lejött a járdáról, miközben mintha a Doktor nevetését hallotta volna, majd valaki hosszan rátenyerelt a dudára. Ezek szerint az utolsó pillanatban sikerült visszanyerni az uralmat a trolibusz fölött és visszatérni vele az útra. Minden nyikorgott és recsegett, a bemondóból pedig felbődült egy karácsonyi sláger szónikusan felhangosított dallama. _„Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…”_ , zengett mindenhonnan, ahogy harsány dudaszó kíséretében rákanyarodtak az Állatkert előtti szakaszra, majd fékeztek a megállónál és a troli leparkolt, hogy aztán az egész járműből kimenjen az áram, megszakítva a zenét és a világítást. Nehéz, a történtek utáni sokkos állapotot tökéletesen leíró csend telepedett az utastérre. Egy gyerek halkan sírt, több felnőtt reszkető tagokkal próbált felkászálódni, összeszedni magát. A troli antennája szikrázva adta meg magát és leszakadt a vezetékről, nagyot koppanva a tetőn, amibe beleremegett az egész jármű és többen ismételten felsikoltottak.

\- Mindenki nyugodjon meg! - csendült a korábban hallott női hang, aki szerint a Mikulásrobotok szerepeltek már a televízióban. - A BKK-tól vagyok, azonnal kinyitjuk az ajtókat. Valahogy…

Felsípolt a szónikus csavarhúzó és az ajtók kinyíltak.

\- Attól tartok, a járat csak eddig közlekedett, nem megy tovább. - hallotta Rowena a Doktor kiáltását előről. - Leszállás, menjenek haza, futólépés!

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Az utasok többsége eddigre már lefelé igyekezett, örülve, hogy ép bőrrel megúszták a mikulásos kalandot. Rowena nem tudta, mit fognak majd otthon mesélni arról, milyen kalandban volt részük. _„Otthon apa már rájuk uszítaná a fél MACUSA-t.”_ gondolta. _„A Doktor meg már rég a kihallgatószobában nézne farkasszemet vele. Csak remélem, hogy a muglik nem fogják felfújni az egészet… Ha szerencsénk van, valami ostoba tréfának tartják majd vagy ki tudja. Úgy tűnik, a Doktor nem foglalkozik különösebben bármiféle titoktartással.”_

\- Itt is vagyok! - hallotta a Doktor kiáltását, közeledő lépteit, ahogy a férfi visszafele igyekezett a hátsó részhez. - Trolit vezettem! Méghozzá karácsonyi trolit! - jegyezte meg lelkes hangon, odébb tolva a Mikulásrobot maradványát és egy ugrással a Rowenával szemközti ülésen teremve. Előbbi, pillanatnyi hangulatával ellentétben őszintén gondterhelt, aggódó tekintettel hajolt közel a nőhöz. - Rowena…

\- Fiatalember, magának egyáltalán van jogosítványa ahhoz, hogy trolibuszt vezessen? - kötözködött egy öregasszony, akinek szemlátomást nem akaródzott leszállnia. - Vagy csak úgy száguldozott felelőtlenül össze-vissza, kihasználva a maskarás vandálok randalírozását? Mondhatni, igazán pimasz tréfa volt, halálra rémítettek mindenkit, na de én majd beperelem az egész társaságot, abban biztosak lehetnek!

\- Hagyja békén. Épp megmentette mindannyiunk életét. - fújtatott a BKK-s személyhez tartozó hang. A Doktor türelmetlen mozdulattal rángatta elő a pszichikus papírt a felső zsebéből, úgy dugva az öregasszony orra alá, hogy közben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg Rowena vizsgálatát. _„Azért még kapni fog tőlem ezért…”_ gondolta enyhén elpirulva Rowena, tűrve (mivel úgysem tehetett mást), hogy a Doktor zavarba ejtően bámulja és az arcát tapogassa.

\- Oh… - a néni alaposan szemügyre vette a felé tartott papírt. - Ez azért mégis… Manapság _ilyenek_ kapnak jogosítványt?

\- És most már le is szállhat. - egy sötétkék kabát és lófarokba fogott melírozott szőke haj villant be a képbe és a gazdája a szűk folyosón átpréselve magát (nem volt valami vékony alkat) letuszkolta az akadékoskodó öregasszonyt a troliról. Még odakintről is tisztán hallatszott a felháborodott megjegyzésáradata. Az ajtók becsukódtak, a sötétkék kabátos pedig végre megállt a Doktor mögött, kisöpörve egy hajtincset az arcából, úgy kapkodva a levegőt, mint aki az imént futotta le a maratont. Kövérkés, a húszas évei végén járó nő volt, meglehetősen öntudatos kiállással, és úgy bámult a Doktorra, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, hogy a férfi ott van.

\- Ezek földönkívüliek voltak? Nem valami beugratós show? Úristen, de maga tényleg úgy néz ki… - hadarta, a karjára aggatott „BKK ellenőr” felirattal ellátott vastag szalagot tekergetve, hatalmas szemeket meresztve. - Ez biztosan nem valami vicc… Ő a társa? Mi történt vele? Elrabolták? Utána jött? De miért nem mozdul?

\- Hmm… - a Doktor most már a csavarhúzót is elővette, elmélyülten vizsgálva vele Rowenát, hozzá beszélve. - Megbénítottak, valamilyen méreggel, igaz? Hát persze, a qestrinek mindenfajta méreghez értenek. Rowena, mondd, hogy jól vagy… illetve, pislogj kettőt, ha hallasz, értesz engem.

Rowena kettőt pislogott. Hirtelen valamiféle ötlet kezdett megfogalmazódni a fejében. A Doktor megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

\- A méreg csupán megakadályozza, hogy mozogj, kárt nem tett benned. - dünnyögte, tovább babrálva a nő feje körül. - El akartak vinni, mert lebuktattad volna őket, ezért ideiglenesen lebénítottak. De nem tudom, egyszerűen nem tudom, hogyan lehetne hatástalanítani a mérget, és… ahh, ez nem, nem igaz! - csapott a levegőbe indulatosan, beletúrva a hajába. Tehetetlenül nézett Rowena-ra. - Sajnálom, Rowena, nagyon sajnálom. Ha időlord lennél, most csak étolajat és tömény ecetet kellene itatnom veled és a szervezeted azzal semlegesítené a méreg hatását, de így…

\- Étolajat és ecetet? - visszhangozta az ellenőr undorodva. A Doktor vállat vont.

\- Biológiailag kissé mások vagyunk. Rowena! - hajolt közel a nőhöz, mélyen a szemébe nézve. - Ígérem, kitalálok valamit, amitől rendbe jössz, _ígérem_! Várj, miért pislogsz ennyire?

Rowena a szemét forgatta, majd folytatta a látványos pislogást. A Doktor rámeredt, aztán diadalmasan kiáltott fel.

\- Igen! - még ugrott is egyet hozzá, mielőtt ismételten odahajolt volna a nőhöz. - Morze jelek, igaz? Ez zseniális! Mondd, mit tegyek!

Rowena megkönnyebbülten pislogta le a megfelelő jelzéseket. A Doktor figyelmesen dekódolta azt, felvonva a szemöldökét.

\- „Pálca”? Ja persze, a pálca! - kapott a fejéhez. - Hol van? A táskádban? Nem, kabát belső zsebe. Máris előveszem.

_„Ezt kezd egyre érdekesebb lenni.”_ gondolta Rowena, miközben a Doktor a ruhájában turkált, majd újabb diadalmas kiáltással emelte a magasba a varázspálcáját. Az ellenőr hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

\- Miafene?

A Doktor szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Jól figyeljen, ööö…

\- Szilvia. - mondta a nő.

\- Szilvia. - biccentett a Doktor, miközben azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy rákulcsolja Rowena ujjait a varázspálcára. - Ilyet nem láthat minden nap.

Néhány pillanatig nem történt semmi, bár Rowena tekintete komoly koncentrációt tükrözött. Aztán hirtelen halovány fénysugár tört fel a pálca végéből, körbelengve az alakját. Az ellenőr meglepetten kiáltott fel. A jelenés kis ideig ott izzott a levegőben, majd megszűnt, Rowena pedig kissé erőtlenül, de végre meg tudott mozdulni. A tagjai teljesen megmerevedtek és elzsibbadtak, de az öröm, hogy újra tudja kontrollálni a mozdulatait, teljesen elvette a figyelmét a kellemetlen érzésről. A Doktor felnevetett és a karjaiba zárta őt, és Rowena most először nem feszengett a túl közvetlen gesztus hatására.

\- Tudtam, hogy jönni fogsz és megoldod. - jegyezte meg megkönnyebbült sóhajjal, kiadva vele mindazt a félelmet, kétségbeesést és tanácstalanságot, amelyet az elmúlt fél órában érzett. - Ne haragudj, amiért nem szóltam, hogy utánuk megyek. Ezek a lények… Én próbáltam elmondani, hogy a vezető is vele van.

\- A lényeg, hogy most már rendben vagy. - a Doktor elengedte őt, kíváncsian nézve rá. - Ez nonverbális varázslás volt? Semlegesítetted a méreg hatását, igaz?

\- Valahogy úgy, igen. - bólintott Rowena, körbenézve az igencsak rossz állapotba került trolibuszon, majd tekintete a Doktor által tönkretett Mikulásroboton állapodott meg. - Doktor, mi folyik itt? Mi ez az egész?

\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném. - jutott végre szóhoz az ellenőr, úgy meredve a Doktor és Rowena párosára, mintha maguk is gyíkszerű földönkívüliek lennének. - Maga… a Doktor… és a… maga komolyan _varázsolt_?

\- Kezdjük újra. - vigyorgott rá a Doktor, átkarolva Rowena vállát. - Hello! Én a Doktor vagyok, ő pedig egy boszorkány. Olvasta a Harry Pottert?

\- Ha mindig azt hangoztatod, hogy az a könyv számomra tele van spoilerekkel, akkor kérlek ne is emlegesd. - szólt rá Rowena.

\- De az emberek meg ezt ismerik. - vitatkozott a Doktor. - Talán egyszer majd te is elolvashatod, ha már nem piszkálna bele ez a tudás a történelmetekbe.

\- Az a szerencséd, hogy mélységesen tisztelem a szabályokat… - Rowena összerezzent, ahogy Szilvia élesen megköszörülte a torkát, visszarántva őket a jelenbe. - Öhm, Rowena Graves, örvendek a találkozásnak.

\- Bródics Szilvia. - az ellenőr összefont karokkal dőlt neki az egyik feldíszített kapaszkodónak. - Én már semmin sem lepődöm meg. Maga itt hadonászik egy varázspálcával, a Doktor meg csak úgy megjelenik a 72-es trolin… Földönkívüli támadás karácsonykor?

\- Nem is tudja, milyen gyakran megesik. - mondta a Doktor, miközben elővette a szónikus csavarhúzót és nekiállt átvizsgálni vele a járművet. Szilvia képtelen volt levenni róla a tekintetét.

\- Magát láttam már a tévében, Doktor. - jegyezte meg, hangjában a történtek keltette hitetlenkedést kezdte felváltani valamiféle lelkes felhang. - Bakker, hogy mennyire szerettem… Odavagyok a sorozatért! Es se hiszem, hogy… Ugye ez tényleg nem valami beugratás?

\- Benne voltam a tévében? Wow. - a Doktor fáradhatatlanul rohangált fel-alá az ülések között. Rowena kissé elveszett képpel figyelte, mielőtt visszaereszkedett volna korábbi helyére, hogy közelről szemügyre vegye a Mikulásrobotot. - Azt hiszem, megvagy. Trükkös megoldás, egészen magas intelligenciára vall. Ami, valljuk be, nem igazán jellemző rájuk.

\- Az űrlények? - kérdezte Szilvia.

\- Qestrin-ek. - jött a magyarázat. - Kisebb kolóniákban élnek, egy vezéregyed van, azt követik vakon. Nem éppen alkalmasak az önálló gondolkodásra. De hogy mit kerestek itt… Mellesleg köszönöm, hogy betörte fülke ablakát. Ez nem szereti a reteszeket. - a Doktor fájdalmas tekintettel emelte az arca elé a csavarhúzóját. - Elejtettem vezetés közben… Majdnem rátapostak. - állt neki milliméterről milliméterre átvizsgálni az eszközt. Szilvia fintorogva tette csípőre a kezét.

\- Én meg emiatt buktam a karácsonyi kihívást, pedig másfél hónapja kerülöm el sikeresen ezt a számot, erre pont karácsony előtt…

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, mit kerestek itt. - vágott a szavába Rowena, miközben a Mikulásrobot fölé hajolt. A Doktor és Szilvia elhallgattak és odasiettek hozzá. Rowena a robotot nézve vizsgálódott, pálcája végével bökdösve annak különböző részeit, hátha felfed valamit, ami a gépezet funkcióira, működésének céljára utal. Futólag a Doktorra pillantott, aki a szemüvegét felvéve hajolt közelebb, majd a Mikulásrobot karján lévő apró tűre mutatott, amit eddig takart a piros jelmez.

\- No lám csak, itt is vagy. - dünnyögte a Doktor, az alkatrészre irányítva a szónikus csavarhúzót. Az megadta magát és egy apró kattanás kíséretében kis tartály nyílt fel a robot alkarján, közvetlenül a tűhöz csatlakoztatva. Tartalma erősen emlékeztette Rowenát valamire: élénkzöld volt és cseppet sem bizalomgerjesztő kinézetű. A Doktor kiemelte a tartályt és megszagolta.

\- Ez valamilyen szer? - faggatta Rowena.

\- Hm. - érkezett a válasz, miközben a Doktor az ujja végére kent egy kicsit a zöldes anyagból és megkóstolta azt.

\- Ezt tényleg muszáj volt? - Rowena undorodva fintorodott el.

\- Jól sejtettem. - a Doktor fel sem vette a reakciót. - A vásárban ennek az anyagnak a levegővel való érintkezését tapasztaltuk, látod Rowena? Ami most a levegőbe jutott belőle, ugyanúgy párává válik néhány másodperc elteltével. Ez azt jelenti, hogy… Hát persze! - kapott a fejéhez. - A gyerek, aki rosszul lett a vásárban, előtte biztosan a Mikulás ölében ült. Beadták neki a méreganyagot, de ő rosszul lett, feltehetőleg valamilyen allergiás reakciót produkált a szerre. Viszont így…

Rowena rosszat sejtve állt fel. A Doktor arcára kiülő kifejezést már ismerte jól, és nem örült neki, hogy látja.

\- Doktor, mi a baj?

\- Szilvia, hány gyerek ült ennek a Mikulásnak az ölébe? - fordult az ellenőrhöz a Doktor. Az megvonta a vállát.

\- Rengeteg. A Mikulástrolik december elseje óta járnak. Ami azt illeti… idén eléggé furcsák is voltak. Elvileg csak december 19-ig kell járniuk, idén ők mégis bevállalták, hogy egészen Szentestéig viszik a műszakot. Nem volt válogatás a jelmezesek szerepére, ezt most már értem is, miért. A sofőrt is akkor vették fel. Nekem a kezdettől fogva gyanús volt ez az egész. Nem tetszett. Én itt dolgozom, minden nap ezen a vonalon vagyok, oda-vissza ingázok a két végállomás között. Sok dolgot látok és hallok. Tudtam, hogy nem stimmel valami ezekkel a maskarásokkal!

\- Doktor, mondd már el, mi a baj! - sürgette a férfit Rowena.

\- Elég esélyes, hogy nem csak azt a gyereket fertőzték meg az anyaggal. - a Doktor komoran vonta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Minden vonalon van egy hasonló járat, Mikulással és angyaljelmezes szereplővel. - szólt közbe Szilvia. - Troliknál, buszoknál, villamosoknál. Ne mondja, hogy az összes ilyen gyíkszerű alien valami.

\- Elég nagy rá az esély. - felelte a Doktor olyan hangon, mintha csak azt állapította volna meg, hogy feljöttek az égre a csillagok. - Szilvia, azt mondta, maga sokat utazik ezen a járaton, figyelte őket az elejétől fogva. Csináltak valami gyanúsat? Mondtak esetleg valamit, amit sikerült meghallania?

Az ellenőr elgondolkodva piszkált egy púderrel elfedett pattanást az állán.

\- Cigiszünetben sosem jöttek ki. Mindig együtt sutyorásztak. - mondta. - Nem nagyon hallottam, mit. Néha említették a Vajdahunyad várat. Itt van nem messze a Ligetben.

A Doktor és Rowena összenéztek. Abban a pillanatban mindketten tudták, hogy a másik ugyanarra gondol.

\- Meg tudná mutatni, merre van az a vár? - kérdezte a Doktor. Szilvia elszántan bólintott.

\- Hogy is ne mutatnám, basszus. Ha az állásomba is kerül, hogy lelépek innen, leszarom! Ez bőven megéri, annyira menő.

\- Remek. - vigyorgott a Doktor. Rowena a fejét csóválta és a Mikulásrobot maradványaira bökött.

\- Ezt azért nem hagyom hátra a mugliknak. Legalább. - jelentette ki, miközben a Doktor és Szilvia már a járműről léptek le, és a gépezetre szegezte a pálcáját. - _Evapores_.

A Mikulásrobot eltűnt, Rowena pedig elégedetten szállt le társai nyomában.

\- Az összes részt megnéztem. Mármint amit le lehetett tölteni a netről elfogadható minőségben. - mesélte éppen Szilvia a Doktornak. Az ellenőr vezetésével végighaladtak egy kihalt sétányon, amely a megállótól vezetett elfele, megkerülve egy tavat, melynek vize fölött halovány párafelhő gőzölgött. Rowena nem olyan messze egy kivilágított tér hatalmas szobrait látta. A sétányt kis idő után egy autóút vágta ketté, amely jobbfelé egy hídon vezetett át. A Doktor és Rowena egyszerre siettek a híd korlátjához, letekintve onnan. Alattuk egy jégpálya fehér tükre ragyogott. Bár most teljesen üres volt (biztosan a karácsonyi zárvatartás miatt), Rowena mégis megállt, hogy a látványt csodálja, kis ideig átadva magát az ebből fakadó emlékeknek, gondolatoknak, néhány pillanatra megfeledkezve az elmúlt félóra eseményeiről és a lehetséges bajról, ami még rájuk várhatott.

\- De gyönyörű… - a szemében elmerengő fény csillant. - Nagyon szeretek korcsolyázni. De régen voltam utoljára, nagyon régen…

\- Én is szeretek. - biccentett a Doktor, ahogy megtorpant mellette a híd korlátjának támaszkodva, hol a korcsolyapályát, hol őt nézve. A jelenbe végül Szilvia hangja rántotta őket vissza, ahogy az ellenőr megköszörülte a torkát és előre mutatott.

\- Az lesz a Vajdahunyad vár. Majd’ kiszúrná a szemüket.

Valóban, a korcsolyapálya mellett balra ott magasodtak az említett épület kivilágított tornyai, melyeket eddig észre sem vettek a jégre való rácsodálkozásban. A Doktor és Rowena összenéztek.

\- Menjünk. - mondta a nő. A Doktor Szilviához fordult.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segített. Most még egy kérésem lenne magához, Szilvia. - a hangja meglepően komoly volt. - Menjen haza, a családjához. Biztonságba. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy itt még lesznek bajok, és nem szeretném, ha magával emiatt történne valami.

\- Miattam ne aggódjon. - húzta fel az orrát az ellenőr. - Napi szinten idiótákkal veszekszem, néhány alien semmi.

\- Ebben nem kételkedem. - mosolyodott el a Doktor. - De azért mégis. Ígérje meg, hogy hazamegy.

Szilvia kelletlenül fintorodott el néhány pillanatig.

\- Maga pedig azt ígérje meg, Doktor, hogy bármit is csinál, holnap az lesz a fő hír a tévében. - jelentette ki aztán felderülve. - Rohadtul nem hiszem el, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént! Izé… lőhetek magunkról egy szelfit?

Rowena elveszetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, ahogy az ellenőr lelkesen előkapta a mobilját a fotózkodáshoz.

\- Azért… - a kép elkészültét követően Szilvia az övtáskájában turkált, egy tömbnyi büntetőcédulát és egy tollat halászva elő, gyorsan rákapart valamit a legfelső cetlire, letépte és a Doktornak adta. - A címem meg a számom. Ha még lenne bármi, amiben tudok segíteni. Száz százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy izgalmasabb lenne, mint a hülye rokonokkal jópofizni. Még mindig nem hiszem el!

Figyelték, ahogy búcsút int, kissé döcögve sétál át a hídon, menet közben szökkenve egy aprót.

\- Na tessék. - jegyezte meg Rowena. - Egy rajongó.

\- Gyere! - a Doktor zsebrevágta a cetlit és a sétányon tovább haladva a vár felé vette az irányt. Rowena felzárkózott mellé, varázspálcáját a keze ügyében tartva.

A sétány egyenesen a várudvarra vezető lebetonozott egykori felvonóhídhoz kanyarodott. Ahogy óvatosan áthaladtak a kapun, egy hosszú, belső téren találták magukat, melyen kövekkel kirakott út haladt át. A lámpák fénye a kertesített részek mellett több épületcsoportra is rávilágított: Rowena a román kori, gótikus, reneszánsz és barokk stílus jegyeit is felismerni vélte.

\- Ó, igen… itt vagytok, tudom. - pillantott körbe a Doktor, egyik faltól vagy bokortól a másikig rohanva, majd bármiféle előzmény nélkül berántotta Rowenát egy padon ülő férfi szobra mögé, amely egy kápolna előtti virágoskertet díszített. - Azt nézd meg!

\- Mit? - Rowena a környéket tanulmányozta. Nem látott senkit, nem mozdult semmi, és a Doktornak kellett a kérdéses dologra mutatnia, ami felkeltette a figyelmét. - Doktor, az csak egy karácsonyfa.

A feldíszített fenyő egy belső udvaron állt, nem messze a gótikus épület bejáratától. A Doktor úgy méregette, mintha potenciális veszélyforrást látna benne.

\- Igen… - jobban felágaskodva kilesett Daranyi Ignác válla fölött, a szemben lévő épületet vizsgálva. - Azon az ajtón be tudunk jutni.

\- Tehát betörünk egy műemléknek számító épületbe. - Rowena derűsen csóválta meg a fejét. - Most nézd meg… Eredetileg egy kis vásározást akartál csapni, és már megint nyakig vagy a bajban és a földönkívüli ügyekben.

A Doktor vetett rá egy oldalpillantást.

\- Bánod?

\- Nem. - felelte teljesen őszintén a fejét a nő, halványan viszonozva a Doktor mosolyát. - Egyáltalán nem bánom. Csak ez annyira te vagy.

Kis ideig csendben figyelték a várat. Annak környéke teljesen kihaltnak tűnt, nem mutatkozott a közelben senki, de még a különös idegenekre utaló jelet se láttak.

\- Te már tudod, mit akarhattak ezzel a Mikulásos dologgal. - jegyezte meg csendesen Rowena. A Doktor bólintott.

\- Sejtem. De nem tudom, mennyire lehetséges, hogy találtak-e rá módot…

\- Tehát ennek kell most utána járnunk. - gondolkodott hangosan Rowena. - És megállítanunk őket, ha úgy adódik.

\- Pontosan. - válaszolta a Doktor, a vár irányába kémlelve. - És egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog tetszeni, amit odabenn találunk.

\- Csapda. - jelentette ki Rowena. - Egyértelműen.

\- Ó, igen. - jött a válasz és a Doktor felegyenesedve kilépett a szobor takarásából. Rowena kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Mit fogunk csinálni?

\- Mi mást tennénk? - kérdezte a Doktor, miközben lassan felkúszott az arcára az az ismerős, széles mosoly, és megfogta Rowena kezét, maga után húzva őt. - Sétáljunk be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Doktor és Rowena útja ebben a részletben: 72-es troli útvonala az Állatkert megállóig > Vázsonyi Vilmos sétány > Vajdahunyad sétány > Vajdahunyad vár másolata
> 
> A qestrin egy általam kitalált faj.


End file.
